A multilayer ceramic capacitor has a multilayer structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers and a plurality of internal electrode layers are alternately stacked, and a pair of external electrodes that are formed on edge faces of the multilayer structure and are electrically coupled to the internal electrode layers extracted to the edge faces. The external electrode has a structure in which a ground layer is subjected to a plating. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H01-80011 discloses that hydrogen generated in the plating is adsorbed in the internal electrode layer and an insulating desistance of the dielectric layer is degraded by reduction caused by the hydrogen. And the patent document discloses that Ni (nickel) is added as a metal for suppressing hydrogen adsorption to the internal electrode of which a main component is a noble metal. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2016-66783 discloses the insulating resistance is degraded because of influence of hydrogen even if Ni is used for the internal electrode layer.